When she's late
by DelusionFusion
Summary: Being late is the worst, especially since you have an annoying half demon on your heels. Today was proving to be a very bad day…


This One shot was inspired when I was running late for work and someone asked what the big deal was. I love Inuyasha, the whole series ended too soon if you ask me, but I do no own Inuyasha. Or any characters this story is just my representation of them and how they would react to certain situations. Ok, enough of that on with the fic.

.

.

.

.

 _ **When she's late**_

" _ **BRIIIIIING"**_

The bell rang marking the end of a long day, students began shuffling out into the hallways at a leisurely pace.

Some stopping to chat amongst each other, planning group activates, laughing carelessly. One group of giggling girls stopped in the middle of the hall to stare at a picture in one of their phones.

With a loud shriek the group fell over "Sorry!" the raven-haired girl waved before dashing down another hallway.

She couldn't be late, not today. Not after all the hell she raised the other day when he complained over her tardiness.

That sit had been over the line and she knew it, but one thing about Kagome Higurashi everyone knew. The girl didn't back down, so she had sat him and yelled till she earned herself another day.

If she was late now her whole argument went out the door, so to be safe she wasn't stopping by her locker. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka would probably be waiting there and right now Kagome could not afford a distraction.

Turning sharply around the corner Kagome barely missed hitting an innocent bystander, jumping down the stairs and continuing her sprint towards the front of the school.

No one was by the front door; she'd be the first out. There for beating the normal exit jam, then everything from then on was a piece of cake.

Kagome reached the door, suddenly as she did she was knocked back, falling harshly on the floor.

"Hey, what gives?" the girl lifted her eyes only to be met by the end of barrel.

The man in front of her wore a hat, dark shades, and a bandana over his mouth. A long trench coat plus a gun and you got yourself a bad guy.

He pulled her up, twisting her till she faced the rush of crowd heading their way. The gun pressed against her temple she could think of only one thing.

'Great now I'm defiantly gonna be late…'

"Listen up!" Two more guys appeared on either side of him, both wearing similar get up. "You are now my hostages, congratulations. That been said all the exists have been sealed off by my men, try anything stupid and I kill ya. Keep quiet and do as we say and bam! You're back home to your mamas in no time. Sound good?"

The two other men pointed their guns at the frightened students "Get down on your knees now!" all with the right mind sank to their knees. Most already crying out in fear, each classroom exited one by one. Several other men directing administrative staff to one room before locking it, others started moving the rows of frightened kids to the auditorium.

Everything per carefully planned orders, soon they'd contact the authorities and the negotiation he had been planning would begin.

"Um… excuse me?" His evil thoughts broke at the sound of the young girl's voice, he looked down at her.

He had expected to see a teary-eyed kid, what he got was an annoyed girl glaring at him for all she was worth.

"Look I hate to interrupt your little captive game but I have somewhere I really need to be. Trust me I'd let me go if I where you."

The man that held her began to laugh, she just rolled her eyes. 'Great here comes bad guy monologue'

"Idiot girl do you Know who I am?" her gaze was unfazed

"Clearly not." He coked the gun and pressed it firmly against her head

"I'm Nikiami, Yao. Better known as the Mass Effect, the man's who's played the cops for all they've got. Killer of the innocent, corrupter of the pure!"

Kagome would have reacted with a roll of the eyes but the second bell sounded off, an automatic call that departed all the buses. "Yeah listen that's great, but if you don't let me go right now bad things are going to happen."

Yao laughed and switched his hold on the girl till he was bringing her flush against him.

"You don't get it to you, there's nothing worse than what you are going to face here." He began forcing her towards the cafeteria where another small group of kids sat huddled. "I will be your worst nightmare and after I've had my fun I'll use you to get my men and I a free ticked out of here."

"Ooo, scary." Kagome's voice dripped with sarcasm "Now if you listen to me right now you and your 'boys' can still have a chance to make it out alive."

Yao pushed her hard so she fell against a group of students "Enough you idiot girl" he reached into his pocked at pulled out a walkie talkie. "Takao are you clear"

"Clear boss, we're locked up tight!"

His face twisted in an evil grin "All right men, light this puppy up!"

At his command, loud eruptions sounded throughout the halls, the walls shaking with the aftermath of the explosives. The group around her screamed and huddled closer, she pushed away from them.

"Hey! That better not have hurt anyone, you hear me!" Yao turned to the girl who once again was on her feet, hands on her slender hips and eyes narrowing his way.

"Don't worry that was to keep the cops from forcing themselves in, I like to play with my toys up close." As if he needed to prove his point he reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her in while bringing the gun up to her temple again.

Kagome almost belched when his breath hit her face, what was he doing?

In answer to her question his hand lowered to grab her rear, he had expected her to scream maybe trash around a bit. Most of his toys just cried and let him do as he pleased. When she slapped him across the face his shock had been so strong he instinctively pulled away from her.

Yao brought a hand to cup his cheek, this girl had the audacity to hit him! Anger welded up inside him till he released the safety on his weapon, aiming straight for the girl who had yet to back down.

"You're gonna pay for that" anyone in their right minds would have backed down, maybe begged for their lives. Still this young girl stood stuck, arms now folded together as an unimpressed looked fell over her. Didn't she realize he was pointing a gun at her?

"No, but you are for copping a feel." The students around them began to murmur, some who knew the girl were starting to wonder if her mental health was also suffering.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Kagome did roll her eyes then, shifting to look at the clock above the wall behind him.

"Wrong again buddy, I'm just waiting it out, that's all." Yao frowned in confusion, maybe this was a trick still curiosity struck him as her eyes zoned in on the clock. Completely ignoring his threats and the weapon that could very easily put an end to her antics

"Yea? For what?" She pouted paying the ranting lunatic no mind. The third and final bell rang, signaling for the after-school activities

At this point she Would be walking up the Shrine's steps, if his impatience yesterday carried on till today he'd be there with his normal scowl set over his features.

Kagome sighed in defeat "See that, now I'm late. You've got three-four minutes' tops, unless he's in a good mood that gives you five? Seven minutes? Which I doubt considering he was in a crappy temper yesterday"

Yao's loud imperious laugh had the crowd of students hushing, less they attract unwanted attention from the man who was waving the gun around willy-nilly.

"You know what?" He stepped up to her "I like you, you're crazy if not a complete moron. Either way I'm going to have fun playing with you."

The evil look he shot her was lost since the girl had yet to move her gaze from the clock. Finally reaching the peak of his annoyance, Yao grinned.

 _ **BANG.**_

The clock fell to the ground as the bullet hit its mark, that should have scared her as it did the rest of the mass, but the girl still looked unfazed as ever.

"Well I hope that made you feel better, you still got two minutes left."

"Oh yea? Tell me, what's ganna happen after those two minutes?"

Her smile enticed a deep feeling of unease the man hadn't felt in a long time.

"You'll see." Kagome kept her count, even when the self-involved ass shot the clock. If her count was right he'd be here in three…

two…

one…

Nothing.

"Holly crap he's Actually in a good mood today"

Yao laughed again "Enough is enough! You've played your games now I get to play mine."

All in unison, the four men in the room who up to this point had just been shadows on the wall, cocked their guns and aimed for the students.

Screams of terror erupted in the once silent room, Kagome held her hands to her ears to keep the high pitch screams from reaching her.

The next minute Yao had her again, his gun pressing onto her stomach, his face becoming uncomfortable close to hers.

"I really, really, wouldn't do that if I were you." She tried to lean away, two minutes.

"I don't give a fuck what you would or wouldn't do." His vile tongue darted out to soak her cheek, Kagome gagged in response. Three.

Shouts behind her reminded Kagome of the rest of the bystanders, they were all being brought up their feet as the black glad men began rallying them to the far corner of the cafeteria. Why, she wasn't sure yet.

Four.

Kagome didn't get a chance to ponder more since Yao had started to lift her shirt, using her momentary distracting to peek at the flesh of her stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She slapped his hand away, however the sting she felt back from his own slap jarred her still.

"Ive had enough of you, you're going to shut up or I'll stuff something down that hot throat of yours until you have no other choice!"

Five.

Kagome was planning on yelling back, maybe try and knee him so he wouldn't entertain those thoughts about her anymore. But the sound of loud screams broke her thoughts.

Yao stopped as he too lifted his head at the sound of the loud cries. After a moment, everything went silent again, narrowing his eyes he lifted the walkie talkie back up to him.

"Takao, report." Nothing but static on the other line, then the same wail of screams sounded from the opposite hall. "Takao, report. Now." Faint rustling was heard as it appeared someone was trying to get on the other line.

"It's crazy, I've never seen that. He just lifted the wall! The whole fucking wall boss! We shot hi-" Static broke "He's still coming, fucker won't die. He- he- Oh God!"

The other side went dead, Yao turned cold eyes at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"You there!" He pointed at one of the men "Go see what's happening."

Yao glared at the young girl when she made a humming sound, tightened his grip, he was happy at the sound of her painfilled groan.

His happiness was short lived when a loud scream erupted again, this time the sound was close, coming from the direction he had sent his lackey on.

Yao tensed, was this girl an agent of some kind. Maybe the authorities had finally caught up with him and this whole thing had been a trap from the start. No, they wouldn't put harmless bystanders in danger.

"You two!" The two men he pointed at straightened "Go now!" They answered and made their way towards the door, leaving only one to stay to guard the students.

Kagome took notice, the students too. If she kept Yao distracted enough they could overpower the one guard. She looked at the crowd of cowering students, this isn't good they needed to get a grip.

That's when she spotted him, Hojo was among this crowd, his gaze met her and they locked eyes. Making sure Yao was none the wiser Kagome jerked her head towards the one remaining guard. Hojo fallowed her gesture then quickly turned back to her, shaking his head furiously.

Kagome gave him a pointed glare; this was no time to be indecisive.

A ring of bullets sounded, Yao tensed beside her. Then once more silence fell over the room as everyone tried to keep their senses out for a clue as to what might happen next.

Kagome looked at Hojo again with a sense of urgency, still all the boy did was shake his head and shrink lower to the floor.

'Hojo you coward!' a sharp tug at her hair brought her back to the man whom still held her.

"Tell me now, who's coming for us? Is it the government or the private army?" Yao yanked her hair again when she didn't answer, causing the girl to hiss lowly before her angry eyes bore to his own again.

"Keep at it, you'll Wish it was the private army." She had a mouth to her, a slow grin rose to surface as he looked her over.

She was rather cute; her ass was firm judging by that quick grope. Briefly Yao wonder what else on her was firm.

Kagome didn't like where his wondering eyes lead him, if he hadn't such a tight grip on her she'd slap him again. When they stopped to land on her lips her scowl darkened.

"Oh, don't even think about it!" Yao brought the tip of his gun to rest under her chin tugging his face mask down to reveal half his face.

"You still don't get it; I can kill you anytime I want. If I were you I'd use that smart mouth of yours to change my mind."

She was going to curse him out but he didn't give her chance, the second she felt lips on her she heard a loud unmistakable growl.

"The fuck is this Bitch?!" Pulling away he glanced at the cafeteria doorway were a figure stood clad in red, each hand holding an unconscious man. The two he sent out no doubt, the girl in his arm relaxed.

"Inuyasha" Yao presumed this to be his name, when she made to move towards him he tightened his hold pulling her flush back towards him. Repositioning himself to stand behind her with the gun up to her temple once more.

When the boy growled, and stepped towards him he cocked his gun, the girl tensing under him once more.

Inuyasha heard the soft click, those things these guys held were dangerous, now one was pointed at his miko. That changed things.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The man hiked her up closer to him, Inuyasha's eyes fallowed the slight change of placement of his hand. "Or I'll blast her pretty head of her shoulders"

As before Yao expected the boy to get the drift, beg for the girls' safety and do anything to gain her freedom. Instead the boy threw his crew to side as if they weight nothing, the two grunted when they hit the hard surface of the wall.

The boy hadn't killed them.

"Don't tell me This is your excuse, this time" what was he talking about.

Kagome groaned "I told you your little stunt would make me late" she hissed in answer his way "Look it isn't my fault!" She shouted over to the boy

"Feh, whatever wench. Excuses is all you're made of, now you've gone and waisted my time." Kagome huffed in the strangers' arms

"It's not like I'm here twiddling my thumbs you know!" The gun poked her under chin as if emphasizing her point

"What? You talking 'bout this clown, can't you do anything on your own?"

Yao seethed "Enough!" The students behind them began to murmur with one another, seeing the young girl be so defiant an unafraid it began to rustle up some courage from them.

He needed to take back control of the situation. "Listen here, do as I say, and Maybe I won't kill everyone in this fucking place"

The boy's growl rose in volumes "Do what you want but the girl comes with me, we've already lost enough day light" Yao blinked once, twice. Was this guy for real?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined

"What" She gave him a pointed look "You're seriously not expecting me to save everyone are you?" A moment passed where all she did was give him that look, the boy looked incredibly frustrated before rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

Yao tried not let fear seep into him when the growls broke to leave behind an eerie silence. He had the upper hand, a perfect hostage in his arms, even if he killed her he still had the group of fearful kids.

Yes, everything was still under control. That is until a sudden uproar erupted from the once silent students. The noise enough to distract him, one second the boy had been standing at the door.

The next he was met with an odd pair of golden eyes and fierce scowl "And to think I was actually in a good mood before this"

For a moment, he thought about shooting the girl, before he could even think twice about it the girl was no longer in his arms and neither was his gun. What had happened?

Inuyasha relaxed once he got her out of the strangers' arms and into his. Her scent was all messed up with that guys, he must have held her for a long time. Angry eyes froze the stranger in his track as his eyes landed on the gun Inuyasha now held.

Suddenly the gun was crushed in his hand, the shattered metal falling in clumps at his feet. He then used his free hand to wrap around the girl fully, Yao was starting to get the picture.

"Fucking nuisance is what you are" His words were rough but the gentle way in which he held her spoke volumes.

"Inuyasha…" her soft voiced called to him "He didn't hurt me you know"

Inuyasha glared down at her "You telling me you like getting hit now?"

His big clawed hand rose to cup her cheek delicately, the flesh under him was unmarked. Just the slightest tinge of red giving away what happened. Her eyes fluttered shut when he ran his thumb across the printed area.

"It's not That bad, besides how would I explain it to Mom if you had it your way?"

His scowl darkened "He **Hurt** you!" the rise of volume had eavesdroppers flinching back. But Kagome only curled closer to him, comforting and being comforted at the same time.

"Come on Inuyasha" Her big doe eyes blinked up at him from under his chin and he blew out an irritated breath.

"Feh, whatever…" She smiled sweetly up at him, tugging a small one of his own.

Inuyasha slowly untangled the girl from his embrace, petting her head before turning towards him. His eyes zeroed in on the man that had threatened his miko's wellbeing.

"Quick Ling, shoot the-" Yao had only just spoke before he was forcefully knocked back with a blow to his abdomen. He coughed forcefully leaning into his attackers' arm, the splatter of blood that left his mouth showed the damage done.

Inuyasha glared at the spoken to man, daring him to follow through with his bosses' orders. With the kids, having rallied up against the one man, and now the clear disadvantage his boss had.

The man moved slowly towards the exit, his gun down but not totally lowered as he made up his mind.

"Ling… you bastard" Inuyasha pushed him off him, towering over his fallen form. He took a step towards him when his ears caught a distinct ' _click_.'

Aggravated Inuyasha pushed himself up, jumping over head to land directly behind his would-be attacker, in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha picked the idiot up and slammed him into the rows of tables, making sure to only put enough force in to knock him out. The gun flew across the cafeteria, landing a few feet away from Yao.

Not missing a beat Inuyasha had him hanging by the collar as Yao rose to his feet, aiming for that gun.

He pulled back a fist- "Wait! Wait, just wait a god damn second!" curiosity struck the boy and he did pause "What do you want, I can Give you whatever you want. Money, drugs, power, name it I can provide."

Inuyasha's gaze flickered behind him, his eyes locking in on her. "You wanna know what I want?"

He felt the man nod for his eyes were too busy tracking every bit of her, watching as she helped the rest of the students to their feet. As she comforted those who needed it and lead the rest out of the room and to safety.

"Name it" Yao said when the boy hadn't answered

His golden gaze dropped to glare at him "You touched her, you **hurt** her. I want you dead."

Yao swallowed hard once it finally sunk in, he was serious! His struggles renewed as he tried to claw at the wrist that held him. Inuyasha slammed the man onto the ground, smirking when he wheezed in pain.

Yao's head lulled to the side as the hit induced nausea, who the hell was this kid? He lifted his heavy eyes, groaning when the world spun and blurred. When it settled, he starred up at the strange kid with silver hair and red cap, with the way he was smirking it looked like he was showing fangs of some sort.

"This…" Inuyasha raised a fist "This is going to hurt" Chuckling low when the man fell limp

Kagome was trying to calm a hysterical girl when an arm snaked around her "Let's go wench you've waisted half the day"

She sputtered for a second before turning her head to glare over her shoulder "It wasn't my fault!"

"I've heard that one before" he rolled his eyes and she stomped her foot "We're leaving now"

He let her go for a moment to haul her forgotten backpack over his shoulder. Then reached for her again, pleased when she wasn't far off. He felt encouraged enough to slink his fingers with hers, when Kagome didn't pull away but held on he allowed a small smile to rise.

Inuyasha lead her down the same hall he took "You are ok though, right?"

Kagome looked up at him, his soft-spoken question doing wonders on her fluttering heart. "Just peachy" A ray of light from the gapping walls illuminated him, unnoticed by Inuyasha, but drawing the girls' attention. She squeezed his hand "Thank you Inuyasha"

He frowned "I thought you were just being your usual late self, had I known that bastard had you… I should have been here quicker."

Kagome stopped them, raising her hand up to his face, aware his eyes fallowed. She held his chin in her hand forcing his attention on her only.

"You saved me, can we leave it at that?" he narrowed his eyes at her "Ok, ok. How about… How about you just come get me from school from now on? That way I won't be late again and stuff like this won't happen. Ok?"

"Feh, whatever…" The small smile on his face tugged a brilliant smile out of her "Let's go home"

He lifted the broken cement wall, moving it out of the way so she could get an easier access out. Her passing smile sent jitters through him as he tossed the wall to the side, not bothering to check where. Catching up to her Inuyasha laced their hands, helping her over fallen debris. They decided to walk there instead of running, enjoying the soothing silence that fell over them on their way home.

Late but happy.

.

.

.

.

Well that was my first attempt at a one shot, hopefully it's not too badly done. Comments, reviews, tips would be so greatly appreciated it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
